i could do most anything to you
by theredqueenofprima
Summary: Daltonverse. Julian is completely under Logan's mercy. Julian/Logan.


**I could do most anything to you | Daltonverse  
><strong>julian/logan  
><em>Julian is completely under Logan's mercy.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>WarningsIncentives : **Copious amounts of fingering and hints of barebacking  
><strong>AN : ** This part has no actual sex in it yet. It'll come in the next part. Also, I'm a little rusty right now but I'm lacking sleep okay. Also, this is for Dani because I love her. _Always_.  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>I don't own Julian and/or Logan. They're both characters of the lovely Ms. CP Coulter. Title is from "Somewhere a Clock is Ticking" by Snow Patrol because that song is brilliant.

* * *

><p>"Please. <em>Please,<em>" Julian murmured shakily as trembling hands grasped the white sheets of his bed. He threw a frantic look over his shoulder, practically begging with his eyes, staring at the blond who was so hell-bent on teasing him mercilessly. Logan raised his eyes, meeting his gaze, and merely smirked, continuing on pressing fleeting touches over his entrance. Just light, fleeting touches that were driving Julian mad with anticipation. _Just a little more,_he thought as he arched his ass a little higher up in the air and pressed his face into the pillow below him. _Just – come on – please._

He jolted forward a little – Logan's hand tightening on his hip as a reminder not to move – when he felt Logan add a little more pressure to his hole, just a little more _pressure_ than usual but not enough to enter him.

"Come on, Lo. Please. I promise I'll be good just _please._" Julian found no shame in the fact that he was begging by now. He was desperate. Logan _promised._

"Shhh," Logan murmured as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Julian's bare shoulder. His free hand rubbed circles against Julian's hip, trying to soothe the tense actor. "Relax, Julian."

"Just—_Christ!"_ Julian's arms gave out as Logan finally breached him, pressing his finger inside up to the first knuckle. Julian instantly clamped his muscles around it, trying to press it deeper because _god, he wanted more._

From behind him, Logan hissed. Julian raised his head to look at the blond only to find him with his eyes clenched shut, his free hand squeezing the base of his cock. Feeling a sharp thrill go down his spine at the sight, Julian clenched his inner muscles around his finger yet again, just to see Logan's reaction.

"Jules," Logan warned, clenching his eyes shut a little more.

"Sorry," Julian breathed out. "Couldn't help it."

Logan merely opened his eyes and smiled fondly at Julian, as if finding his teasing _endearing_. Before Julian even had the time to dwell upon that, Logan pulled his finger back, making sure to press against his rim before pressing back again – a little deeper this time. He did it again – pulling back and pressing in a little deeper each time – until his finger was pressed in up to the second knuckle.

"Just—more," Julian stuttered out as Logan twisted his wrist, moving his finger inside of him. Julian cried out as Logan pulled his finger back, the drag against his rim sending delicious friction down his spine, only to push it back in. Julian let out a broken cry as Logan finally crooked his finger inside of him, pressing against that bundle of nerves that sent pleasure all over his body.

Logan moved his finger in and out of Julian a little faster now, as Julian continued to writhe underneath him, too lost in the sensation to utter actual words. He was reduced to a puddle of moans and murmurs of Logan's name, begging for _more more more_.

Julian wasn't proud of the sob of relief that he let out when Logan finally pulled his finger away only to press two against his trembling hole. Julian hissed a little at the familiar burn with Logan murmuring softly to ease him as Logan's fingers pressed in deeper, stretching him and filling him. He rocked back against Logan's fingers, wanting more of him inside, letting out little moans of pleasure as his movement caused Logan's long fingers to shift inside of him. Pleasure crackled down his spine as Logan started to move his fingers, and it almost seemed too much and not enough at the same time.

God, he just loved the feel of Logan's fingers in his ass. They just felt so right inside of him. They always managed to make him feel so full and so good _and god, _he loved Logan's fingers.

Logan's fingers were moving faster now, causing Julian to thrash around a little. Logan's hand curled against his hip, holding him steady, as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Julian in a fast pace. Julian's cries became a little frantic now – it all felt like too much pleasure – as Logan continued on stretching him wider, pushing his fingers a little deeper.

Without even realizing it, Julian's hand trailed down beneath him, reaching for his neglected cock. Julian started to stroke himself, his thumb smearing the fair amount of pre-cum gathering at the tip, and it all seemed so much and he felt the familiar tightening at the pit of his stomach. Julian closed his eyes and focused on that feeling, stroking his cock a little faster now, as Logan's finger continued to move inside of him, unrelenting. He was so close, if he could just-

Julian's eyes snapped open when he felt Logan's hand tugging his elbow.

"You're not allowed to come until I'm inside you," Logan reminded him, his tone chiding. Julian nearly sobbed, releasing his cock immediately. The way his hand was still wrapped around Julian's elbow made Logan's fingers delve in deeper inside of him, pressing maddeningly against his prostate, making Logan's not coming rule a little difficult for the actor. Julian keened as Logan's fingers pressed a little more inside of him, adding more pressure to his prostate. He could almost see the pleased smile on Logan's face as tremors ran down his body as he desperately tried not to come.

"Come on," Logan murmured softly – Julian took pride in the fact that Logan's voice sounded a little rougher than usual - as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss at the spot beneath Julian's ear, twisting his fingers inside of the other boy along the way. "I know you can do it, Jules. Just a little more."

"Just put it in, Lo," Julian begged, voice completely wrecked from the intense amount of pleasure he was feeling at the moment. "God, just put your cock inside of me and make us both feel good."

"You're still so tight. Gotta stretch you out," Logan said softly, as he stroked Julian's side almost reverently. The soft touch was such a contrast from the fast pace of Logan's fingers inside of him that Julian started to tense. "Hey, hey, none of that. _Relax_."

"I'll relax the moment you shove your cock into me and fuck me until I can't sit – or even fucking _move - _without feeling you," Julian hissed out. Logan only chuckled endearingly before pulling is fingers out entirely and pressing in three. Julian moaned loudly as they breached him, feeling them stretching him open. It took a while for the burn to fade but it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Logan's cock instead.

"_Please, Logan_." Logan Wright had managed to make the eloquent Julian Larson into a whimpering mess who only knew how to utter two-worded sentences. _That bastard. _

Logan surprised him by pressing a fleeting kiss against his shoulder, whispering _okay_ against his ear_,_ before pulling his fingers out causing Julian to rock back against him, chasing after his fingers.

"Shh," Logan murmured, returning to stroking Julian's hip. "Let me just.." The hand that was previously on Julian's hip now reached over and rubbed his ass cheek. Julian let out a shuddery breath as he felt the head of Logan's cock against his entrance.


End file.
